The science of manufacturing bells dates back many centuries. Some of the problems faced by modern bell makers are precisely the same as those faced in medieval times. For exampIe, it has been long known that there are two optimal points, spaced 180.degree. apart around the bell body, at which any given bell should be struck. These are generally the points at which the frequency of the tone generated by the bell is the most uniform, i.e., has the least frequency variation, typicaIly referred to as "wow and flutter." In order that a handbell can always be struck on one of these optimum points, it is necessary that the clapper be provided with some means for orientation so that the clapper always swings in the same plane. In the case of handbells it is known that it is desirable to provide an asymmetrical handle and means for orienting the handle with respect to the clapper so that the player may simply pick up a handbell and by the feel of its handle in his hand know the plane in which to swing the bell in order to cause the clapper to strike at the optimum point.
Prior clappers have generally been mounted on rigid clapper shafts pivoted on fixed axes in order to define the plane of swing. The pivot constructions used have been susceptible to wear, causing objectionable noise. In the present invention, the clapper shaft is instead a strip of flexible elastomeric material. Its strip-like cross-section means that it flexes more readily in one direction than the other, so as to define the plane of swing, while avoidance of metallic pivoting members prevents wear from causing noise.
It is also desirable that any handbell be provided with means controlling the swing of the clapper so that the player can readily prevent it from striking the wall of the bell more than once per stroke. Where a resilient clapper spring is used, this requires that means be provided to vary the compliance of the clapper shaft with respect to its direction of travel.
The prior art has provided bell designs featuring clappers which are adjustable to provide a strike of varying hardness for a given strength of swing. It is known, for example, that the tone resulting from a hard strike has greater numbers of audible overtones in proportion to the fundamental frequency, whereas a soft strike has less audible overtones. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a handbell having means for ready adjustment of the hardness of strike without interfering with the objectives discussed above, i.e., maintenance of the proper orientation of the handle with respect to the bell's body. While the prior art teaches variability of the hardness of the strike, the means taught therein are crude and not suited to ready variation, especially not during a performance. Moreover, while the art teaches ways in which the orientation of the clapper's plane of swing can be maintained while allowing adjustment of the hardness of strike between several widely differing possibilities, adjustment of the hardness of strike would desirably be made infinite, i.e., not be limited to a few choices, and means would be provided to enable the selection of a particular tone quality desired at any given time to be made simply, without elaborate tools and in a short time.